


Good For You

by hotdammneron



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, finn and poe are very no homo buddies, pining (minor), reyva is implied, the forehead touch thing !!!, until theyre not, very little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotdammneron/pseuds/hotdammneron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe offered to help Finn get ready for a blind date, but unfortunately Finn looks a bit /too/ good.<br/>(based on a prompt i got, "You’ve got a date tonight and you asked for advice on what to wear but I’m so in love with you and damn you look good in the outfit I picked out for you")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good For You

“Have I made it clear how much I really don’t want to go?” Finn called from the bathroom, smoothing out the fabric of the borrowed shit and checking in the mirror.

“Fairly clear,” Poe hollered back from the living room, sitting on the couch with his phone in hand, “How ‘bout you just don’t go? Come up with some bullshit excuse,”

“Poe, sadly I’m not just gonna give up on this date. Rey’s right, however much I regret to say it, I haven’t seen anyone in a while.” Fumbling with the complicated series of knots in his (similarly borrowed) tie, he tried to ignore what seemed like disappointment slipping into his tone.

“Just saying, as long as it’s a legitimate seeming excuse, people will believe anything. You’re sick, or you had something come up, or your grandma died, you know.”

“I’m going to at least try for a little bit, just to humor Rey. I’ll text you discreetly if I need an escape, you know that,” He managed to pull off a barely presentable knot in his tie. A minute later, after brushing off his shirt one more time, he finally pulled open the door, seeing Poe still splayed across the couch. “How do I look? Dashing enough for this restaurant?”

Poe looked up from his phone and he found himself momentarily unable to breathe. He dropped his phone, which still had a browser open to the Yelp profile for the restaurant Finn was going to, onto the couch next to him without even noticing. A smile spread across Finn’s face, seeming a bit too pleased that Poe was apparently staring. After a moment of fairly awkward silence with Poe staring obviously at Finn’s biceps (though he had an excuse; Finn always looked devastating, but now, with the sleeves of one of Poe’s shirts rolled up past his forearm and tie messily done around his neck, this was something else), Poe rose from the couch and walked towards him. His breath still hitched in his throat, he reached up towards Finn’s collar, finally finding an excuse to break eye contact. He re-tied the thin strip of fabric into something far more presentable.

Poe’s hands were hot. Poe’s hands were hot, and they lingered a bit more than seemed necessary on Finn’s shoulders, and he seemed to drift off into thought. Frankly, Finn was just as distracted in the moment, forgetting his imminent date and zeroing in on Poe’s hands on his shoulders, his eyes locked onto the tie.

“Hey,” Finn started after even more silence, looking into Poe’s eyes even with his downward glance.

“Hey.” Poe responded, looking forward at Finn. Rolling his lower lip between his teeth, he waited for the other man to say anything further.

“Thanks for this, Poe.”

“No problem, buddy. You sure you definitely want to go on that date?”

“Kinda too late now,” Finn replied with a soft laugh, still fully aware of his proximity to Poe. “I already told him I was heading out,”

“You look good,” Poe said back, trying to hide what minor disappointment may be evident in his tone.

“All thanks to you! I don’t have any clothes this classy, you really fixed me up here.”

“When are you meeting him again? You don’t need a ride?”

“Seven, and it’s fine, it’s not that long of a walk.”

“Be safe, alright? Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Poe replied with a wink.

“You know that limits me, about, oh, not in the slightest, right?”

“Can’t help it I’m untameable, Finn. You got your keys, your phone charged?”

“Yes, mom, and thanks for fixing the tie… Situation,”

After one final round of farewells and Poe worrying, Finn finally made it to the door and pulled it shut behind him. Once he was out of Poe’s apartment and half way down the first set of stairs, he realized why he didn’t want to go on the date. A moment after he had this revelation, he heard frantic steps coming from the hall he had just come down. Turning quickly on instinct, he saw Poe rushing down the hall and towards the stairs, a bit out of breath when he finally came to a stop at the top of the steps.

“Finn, don’t go.”

“That’s what you’ve been telling me all day, man,”

“No, seriously. Don’t go.” Poe took a step down the staircase, and Finn took a step up. Nothing but silence and the faint whir of the air conditioning unit.

“Hey, Poe, can I do something really stupid?”

“Really stupid is my area of expertise.” Finn took another two steps up as Poe timidly went down another. He took the next two in one step, bringing him just below where Poe stood. He braced himself against both sides of the staircase, a bit afraid to fall. At this point, Poe was fairly sure nothing was ever going to happen, or maybe Finn’s idea of ‘Really Stupid’ was doing a killer flip down the stairs or something ridiculous.

“You ready for really stupid?”

“Yeah.”

With that, Finn lifted his head a bit, reaching up to meet his lips with Poe’s in one fluid motion. While Poe had definitely been hoping for this to happen, he hadn’t really expected it, though he couldn’t say he didn’t want it. Reaching his hands around to hold Finn’s waist, he leaned into the kiss, Finn’s hands still pressed against the wall on either side of them. The world span, then sat still, nothing apparent to either of them except this moment, kissing needily and breathlessly. When he finally pulled away to breathe, remembering that oxygen is fairly necessary, Poe rested his forehead against Finn’s, though the other man was on a lower step so it involved a fair amount of hunching. He angled down again, swooping back in for another kiss, just as desperate, pulling Finn closer.

He was rudely interrupted by a sharp whistle from the top of the stairs. Whipping his head around, flushed deeply, he saw Jessika standing at the landing, hand on her hip and a disapproving look on her face.

“Get a room, you two.”

“That’s the plan, fuck off, Pava.” Poe pulled himself off Finn, and Finn removed his hands from the wall, both of them then slipping to one side of the narrow set of stairs. Jess pushed past them, hopping down the stairs two at a time.

“Use protection!” She called back when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

“You too!” Poe shot back, Finn looking slightly bewildered beside him. Once she was gone, Poe turned back to face Finn where he stood on the step below.

“Wanna take a raincheck on that blind date?”

“Absolutely.” Finn replied as he pulled out his phone, trying to formulate a good response. “Dead Grandma,” Poe whispered somewhat helpfully, bouncing his leg impatiently. Finn took another second typing out a message to the contact saved as “Jason- Rey”, then turned back to Poe. He reached up again, planting a small kiss on Poe’s nose before they both continued back up the stairs and down the hall into Poe’s room.

As soon as they were inside, Finn whirled around to face Poe, grinning as Poe’s tongue flicked over his lip, his eyes growing wide. Poe placed his hands on his shoulders for the second time that day, this time more deliberate, like a message, a promise of what he means in that touch. He planted his mouth on Finn’s yet again, this time more tender, chaste almost compared to what transpired in the stairwell. He slipped out under Finn’s arm, darting a few steps away and leaving Finn to toe off his shoes (Poe didn’t have to worry about that step, in his haste to stop Finn’s date he hadn’t put on his boots despite their place by the door). He took Finn’s hand, walking backward through his familiar apartment, yet nearly tripping over the coffee table and back towards his room.

“Don’t feel like I’m pressuring you to rush into this…” Poe said as he pushed the bedroom door open with his hip, kissing the first part of Finn’s face he found, which ended up being his left cheekbone. Turning to rustle through his dresser, he emerged with a pair of sweatpants and a clean shirt, tossing them to Finn. He ducked out of the room as Finn changed, not wanting to take things too far, not sure where they stood past ‘I really want to kiss your cute face a lot’, coming back in when Finn opened the door. If Finn looked devastating in Poe’s old button up shirt and tie, he was absolutely life ruining in his pajamas. Finn kissed Poe again, long and deep, pulling him close.

Finn looked great basically all the time if you asked Poe, but there was something extra special about him walking into the kitchenette the following morning, blinking sleep from his eyes and his hair tousled.

**Author's Note:**

> guess who got carried away? it's me!
> 
> talk to me on tumblr @ hotdammneron!


End file.
